


Welcome to the family Spencer

by Kindred



Category: Criminal Minds, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Turning Into A Vampire, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, kidnapped Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotche's team is called in after Doctor Will Graham goes missing.<br/>Hannibal met Spencer a former lover of his beloved Will and deiced it would be nice to add another to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the family Spencer

Spencer woke up shivering, he felt cold to the core his body was heavy and he could feel the pull of his arms tied behind his back as the rope rubbed into his wrists. He open his eyes to see where he was being held, he half expected to be in some basement somewhere on an mattress but no he was somewhere a whole lot different than he first imagine.

He was in a bed room he’s never been in before deep rich colours filled his eyes they were bold colours. His mind went fogy again he knew he was drugged heavily he mouth was dry and his head was cloudy and thumping, his whole body felt like it was detached from his bones and his neck was killing him. He tried to think of what drug was used on him but for the life of him he couldn’t think of one that made him feel like this.

He then tried to think back to the last thing he remembered and thought the hazy could he remembered he was visiting the FBI’s psychiatrist Doctor Lecter about the disappearances of Will Graham. His team was called in by Jack Crawford to do him a favour when the Doctor Graham went missing. Reid let out a cry at the throbbing pain in his head he wanted to put his hands over his eyes but because his hands were tied behind his back couldn’t all he could do was roll his head into the bed as his mind went back to seeing Doctor Lecter who is a close friend of Will Graham.

…..Flash back…..  
Reid was sat down in the waiting room of the psychiatrist practice he was looking down at a file on the doctor in question, the man had an interesting history but there was blanks in some of it that made Spender wonder what was the man hiding. The door open and the dirty blonde man stood there with in his tailored suites speaking to one of his patient about what step to take in their recovery. The blonde man saw Spencer stand and wait for the patient to leave the room “You must be Doctor Reid please come in.”

The older Doctor took a deep breath as Spencer walked passed him, it was a heavenly scent like Will’s but yet so different at the same time he could smell something like past use of drugs it was lingering on his skin. He licked his lips as he looked at the slender frame and how they held themselves “Tell me Doctor Reid have you ever met William?” Hannibal asked, Reid was holding onto satchel he looked so small so young…maybe I should read up more about this young man…  
“Oh yes, he was one of my tutors we kept in touch since I joined special Agent Hotchner’s team.” Hannibal nodded and smiled, he could tell the way he spoke about Will that they were something more than just tutor and student relationship  
“Well it’s good to know that there are many people are worried about Will.” He said to him, Reid smiled and nodded “Would you like a drink?” Hannibal offered   
“Coffee would be nice.” 

Hannibal left the room to make Reid coffee and add a special ingredient, Spencer looked around the offices taking in how clean and OCD very thing looked neat and very thing was the same high and length. “How long have you and Will been dating?” Will asked, Hannibal walked back into the offices with a raised eye brow   
“How did you know that?”   
“Sorry I saw your appointment book and had a quick look though you make time to see Will only in the evening and he is your last appointment of the day.” Reid said as he took the coffee “Thank you Doctor Lecter.” He said as he took a sip of the coffee   
“Your right of course we are seeing each other but we are trying to keep it quiet, Will didn’t want dear uncle Jack finding out.” Reid frowned and looked at him  
“What do you mean finding out, you two are not working together all the time and by the looks of Will’s files for the last three months he’s only being seeing you for a case if it was necessary.” He said as put the coffee down on a coaster. 

Hannibal frowned he would have thought the drug would have worked by now even a sip would make a man twice the size of Reid double over and pass out…I have no choice… Hannibal thought. “My I ask you a question Doctor Reid?” Hannibal asked as he walked up to him  
“Umm yes of course.” The blonde man smiled at him   
“How long were you and Will an item?” He purred into Spencer’s ear as he around him behind, Reid blinked in shocked but stood still as he felt the man stand behind him   
“Ho…How?”  
“Will told me about a student he once thought only for a little while and he told me how for that little while you both enjoyed each other company.” He whispered, while spencer was caught off guard Hannibal grabbed him and sunk his teeth into Reid’s neck.

Spencer struggled and kicked out trying to make as much noise as he could he wanted to scream out from the pain that was blinding him but a hand covered his mouth. Hannibal groaned at the taste of the young man’s blood and soon enough the Doctor Reid’s struggling started to slow until he become sluggish and then Hannibal pulled away from pale neck “Don’t fight it my beautiful young doctor, just give in and everything will be different when you wake.” Spencer felt his knees buckle   
“D...Doctor Lec...ter…” Reid slurred as he felt the man warp his arms around Reid’s waist   
“Shhhh that’s it just let go.”  
……..End of Flash back…..

He was still groggy from the drugs when the door open and he see the outline of Hannibal standing at the door “You’re a wake good, Will was angry at me for biting you.” He told him as he moved closer to him  
“Will?” Reid whispered, as the blonde man walked over to him and took the chain off his ankle and picked him up bridal style “S…Stop… p...please.” Reid whimpered as he was carried out the room into the harsh light he turned and buried his face into Hannibal’s chest. He carried Reid down the hall and into another bed room his own room.

Will was sat on Hannibal’s bed just finishing a cup of blood, to make sure that he won’t drink Spencer dry. Hannibal walked in with a smile on his face “See Spencer Will is perfectly alright.” The Doctor said as he placed the young profiler on the bed.   
“How much did you take from him Hannibal?” Will asked as he cupped Spencer’s cheeks turning his head to see the bite  
“A normal dose to knock a fully grown man out I didn’t think it would affect so much.” Will frowned and looked down at Spencer and ran his fingers though his hair as Spencer struggled weakly   
“Hello Spencer it’s been a while.” Will smiled at him as the young doctor looked up at his eyes slightly unfocused, there was fear in his eyes as he looked at Will’s face   
“Will what is going on?” Reid asked as he tried to sit up.

He gently smiled down at Spencer before he looked up at Hannibal “We’re not going to hurt him are we?” He ask the older man as he moved closer to them and cupped Will’s cheeks and letting him nuzzle his hand   
“No my sweet Will.” He smiled as he pulled him up and kissed him. Reid watched as the two men kissed his mind still not working to put the connexions together as he watched, he felt his cheeks heat up as he saw Doctor Lecter slip his tongue into his friend’s mouth. What seem liked forever before both men pulled back, blood was trailing down Will’s chin as blood painted Hannibal’s lips “We are going to show him a glimpse into our lives my dear one.” They both looked back at the young profiler with dark eyes   
“V…Vampires.” Spencer whispered as he tried to pull himself away but still has no control over his own limbs “Y…You can’t turn someone without… without…” Hannibal chuckled as he cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead  
“Shhh don’t fear little one.” Hannibal said as both he and Will started to strip out of their clothes. 

Reid stood there watching them kiss each other again as they stroked skin that was revealed as each item of clothes were dropped on the floor. Will moaned Hannibal’s name as the older vampire moved his lips down Will’s neck nipping at the skin drawing blood before licking it up. He knew this shouldn’t turn him on this shouldn’t make him want those lips on his skin licking up his blood…what’s wrong with me… he thought as he Will pull Hannibal’s belt off and throw it away before grinning as he popped open the button and the pulled the zip down “I think we should pay some attention to Spencer.” Will purred as he bite Hannibal’s stomach under his belly button   
“He’s your present William.” Hannibal purred as he warped his arms around his waist as he stood behind him “I want to watch you take him.” He whispered “Show me how you made love to him when he was your student.”

Will purred as he pulled himself out of Hannibal’s hold and crawled onto the bed and over to Spencer “Don’t worry we’re not going hurt you, you will enjoy yourself trust me Spencer.” He smiled as he lowered his head and kissed Reid’s neck. His eyes widen in shock as he felt his head turn to the side and started kissing and sucking his neck as Will started to unbutton Spencer’s shirt and pushing his hands over the young doctor’s skin  
“Will.” Spencer gasped as he felt the cool fingers pinch and twist his nipples rolling the small nub between his fingers as Will’s mouthed at his neck   
“Good boy Spencer.” He whispered as his lips moved lower over his collar bone as he slipped his shirt down Spencer shoulder. 

Hannibal took a seat in a chair by the bed a glass of whisky in his hand as he watched his mate play with the young profiler. He was a very happy vampire as of last week Will agreed to become his mate. So he was a shock when this sweet smelling boy came to his offices, this is the boy that Will had talked about told him how they slept together a couple of times even tho Spencer was so much younger than most of his students so naturally Hannibal had to meet him. 

Spencer moaned making Hannibal looked back up to see Will has taking Reid into his mouth and had his fingers inside of young man moving, Hannibal chuckled at Will’s lack of control as he prepared Reid for something much bigger than his fingers. Spencer was throwing his head from side to side crying out and moaning his cheek and face were red and flustered. The brown haired man pulled his mouth away from Reid’s aching hard member as he hooked his fingers in deep making the young Doctor arched off the back as he rubbed his sweet spot. Will pulled as he nuzzled his Reid’s thigh before he sunk his fangs into the young man’s thigh “AHHHHA!” Spencer screamed as he came on his stomach with a shiver. Pulling his fingers free Will pulled Reid to his knees before moving behind “I want Hannibal to watch.” He purred happily as he untied Spencer’s wrists before he covered his cock in lube before gently pulling Spencer’s down on him gently   
“Will oh god please need you.” Spencer babbled, he was far gone with the blood lost and the lust filling his body he couldn’t think right “WILL!” He yelled as he felt Will inch himself in his member stretch him open “Ahhh!” Spencer cried frowning his head back against Will’s shoulder’s gasping like he needed air   
“So beautiful.” Hannibal said as he watched Will start to move his hips.

“Slowly.” Hannibal said as he watched his eyes fixed on the moving moaning bodies on his bed, his own lips were now dry even with the drink in his hand his self-control was braking and more sounds they made the harder it was for the old vampire to remind in control. Spencer cried out as he felt Will’s cock abuse his sweet spot hitting it dead on very time he thrust into him. standing up Hannibal walked over to them, he ran his fingers thought Spencer’s hair and grabbed a fist full before pulling his head back making the lust blown eyes look up at him “You are just as beautiful as my sweet Will, but ever are we going to do with you.” He whispered, Will warped his arms around the thing waist and chest and kissed Hannibal’s bite looking up at his mate   
“We should keep him.” He moaned   
“I think your right.” He grind “What don’t you turn him my love make your first childe.” Will looked up into his lover’s eyes before looking down at Spencer who was leaning against his chest crying out as he felt Hannibal’s hand around the younger man’s member started stroking him as Will pounded into him.

Will kissed Spencer neck licking the wound that Hannibal made earlier that day. The closer he come to cumming inside of Spencer more his teeth itched. “Will!” Reid cried out as he came on Hannibal’s hand his body was trembling as Will kept thrusting into him feeling the walls tighten around him making him groan before he sunk his fangs into Spencer’s neck as he started to fill Spencer with his seed.

Hannibal knelt on the bed biting his own wrists before offering it to Spencer “That is drink.” The older vampire purred, in a moment of clarity Spencer remembered read a ritual where two vampire would have sex with their victims and while one bite them as the other feed them blood making them the parent. But no sooner as he thought that his mind become blank as he let the old blood run down his throat. Will removed his fangs from the young man’s neck and then pulled himself from him before laying him down onto bed. Hannibal smiled and kissed Will licking the blood of his lips “You did well my love, he will make a perfect part of our family.” He smiled at him, the curly haired vampire smiled back and looked down the sleeping man in there bed   
“He won’t be happy you know nether will his friends.” Wil whispered as Hannibal warped his arms around him   
“Truth me everything will be okay.”

Days later….  
He jumped awake in the hospital bed, Spencer looked around the room and groaned as he rubbed his head “Hey Pretty boy how you feeling?” Reid turned his head towards the voice and frowned   
“W…What…?”  
“What happen?” Morgan asked his question getting a nodded from the young doctor “You went to see Doctor Lecter and you passed out.” Morgan said to him, Reid frown deepen as he sat up   
“Passed out?” He asked his voice was a little scratchy and dry   
“Yeah if it wasn’t for Doctor Lecter it could have been a lot worst, I’m afraid he had to bite you tho.” Reid frowned as he looked at his friend   
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BITE ME?” He yelled, he didn’t mean to yell it just sort of came out, Morgan sighed and took his hand   
“He had to turn you Reid don’t worry you know Hotch won’t kick you off the team I mean he’s a vampire himself isn’t he. It will be alright pretty boy.” Reid was horrified, he didn’t want to be a vampire at least not yet he still had 3 more years before the FBI offer him that ideal. “I will let the others know you’re a wake.” Morgan smiled as he got up and left the room   
“Morgan.” Reid called out to him   
“D…Did we find Will Graham?” He asked softly  
“No not yet.”


End file.
